


Cock Fight

by elo_elo



Series: The Woods [7]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big time bicurious undertones, Big time pillow princess energy, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, I like men who aren't fussy about their sexualities, Is erotic jealousy a tag?, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rivalry, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elo_elo/pseuds/elo_elo
Summary: Sebastian finds himself sharing the woman he loves with an old high school rival for a night.Just a little smutty one-shot that uses the relationship dynamics I’ve established in my series, but has nothing to do with the plot of that larger story.





	Cock Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is a little bit of an apology for not updating OoTW (though I promise I have an update in the works!). It’s just a dirty, horny mess that’s been rolling around in my head for months honestly. The dynamics are from my larger work, but I think this still works as a stand-alone piece. This is also in no way reflective of where the plot of my main fic is going (i.e. don't expect Shane to reemerge as a romantic interest), so don’t be worried (excited?) about that.

It’s hard for Sebastian to not feel just a little smug that even though Shane’s the one fucking her, Joni’s looking up at him. And it’s hard not feel just a touch vindicated that even though Shane’s a little longer, Sebastian’s thicker. By a mile. He’d been a little surprised by it, actually. Sebastian had seen glimpses of Shane’s dick too many times to count in their muggy, shitty high school locker room and today when Shane dropped trou, he had the bite back the urge to say something. _Grower not a shower, huh? _Joni probably would have elbowed him.

Speaking of. Her eyes flutter, hand reaching back for him and he figures it’s a real waste of his time thinking about Shane when he’s got her laid out naked in front of him. He’s got his back to her headboard, fingers brushing down her arms, watching as her tits bounce with each thrust. Gorgeous. _Unreal._ Sebastian leans down to kiss her forehead and she moans. “Hey baby,” he croons. She reaches her other hand up toward his face and he kisses her fingers. Joni’s beyond words, fucked out of her mind already and they’ve just barely started. She’d ridden his face before they’d started fucking, cumming so hard he’d had to hold her upright. Sebastian can still taste her on his tongue.

Shane picks up the pace, hitching her legs up over his hips. Sebastian locks eyes with him and Shane falls a little out of his rhythm. Something passes silently between them, something almost like a truce. Sebastian tweaks Joni’s nipple, swallows her moan with his lips. Shane finds his rhythm again.

Sebastian’s thought, more than once, about getting her tattooed on him. Putting her visage somewhere corny. Like over his heart. He’d imagined turning her into a mermaid, the fins on her tail long and shimmering like the mounted fish she keeps over the tv in her front room. They’re embarrassing really, these thoughts, and he brushes his fingers almost instinctually along the peonies he got tattooed on his ribs. Years ago now. For her. If she asked him to get more, he would. He’d probably do anything she asked him to.

A loud groan from Shane pulls him out of his thoughts. His thrusts are getting more erratic, his eyes heavily lidded. Joni’s nails dig into the skin of Sebastian’s thighs and he bends his knees, so she has something to grip onto. He wants to tell Shane not to cum inside her, but doesn’t. The possessive feeling that she stirs in him settles easily when he looks down to find her gazing up at him, eyes soft and hazy. Besides, Joni likes cum. She’d told him that once after a few beers. Whispered it like a nasty secret. She likes the way it tastes, the way it feels on her skin, likes especially that wet feeling of it dripping out from inside of her. She’s feral underneath her soft, sunny waves, something wild simmering under the pretty freckles that dot her cheekbones. He loves that about her. Maybe the most. So Sebastian can’t be too mad when she tells Shane, her voice strained and breathy, to _please, please _cum inside her and then, like just the idea is enough, cums hard on Shane’s cock, one hand reaching for each of them. Sebastian kisses her softly all over her face, murmurs sweetness to her. Shane never quite recovers from her orgasm, hips stuttering, eyes shut tight. Sebastian can relate, almost feels a little bad for the guy. Joni’s pussy is a little bit of magic.

Sebastian may have swallowed some of his misplaced weirdness about Shane cumming inside of her, but before he even has a chance to pull out, Sebastian pulls Joni off him and into his lap. He slips two fingers inside and she practically purrs against his chest. His palms brushes along her belly, holding her tight to him and she reaches back to hold onto his neck. She’s so wet and so tight and _fuck _his cock is painfully hard. He feels her cants her ass back to rub against it and he growls in her ear. “Insatiable.”

“Yes,” she agrees, grinding down onto his hand. He grins into the skin of her neck, face falling when the mattress shifts. Shane appears over her shoulder and it’s almost a surprise, like he expected him to have left. But instead, Shane leans down and kisses Joni. Sebastian adds another finger and Joni keens, her back arching, pushing her tits against Shane. He takes the opportunity to pull one nipple into his mouth. Sebastian’s really not about to admit the competition that’s building here in Joni’s bedroom is fucking hot, even as he quirks his fingers up inside of her, hearing, finally, that familiar wet sound her g-spot makes when his fingers hunt it out. She moans. “Oh, Yoba. Seb.”

“Yeah?” He breathes hot on the shell of her ear. “That feel good?” She can only groan in response.

Shane cocks his head at Sebastian. “Should I, um, touch her clit?”

Sebastian scowls at him. “Why the fuck are you asking me?”

Joni reaches back and grabs Sebastian’s face. She does the same with Shane. “Behave.” Sebastian quirks his fingers again and Joni throws her head back. “Oh, fuck, Sebastian, fuck.”

Shane leans over and kisses at her neck, but he’s looking at Sebastian. “Just trying not to overstep any boundaries.”

Sebastian pauses, Joni still grinding down on him, and takes a hard look at Shane. Those big, green eyes of his are boring right into Sebastian’s soul and guilt unfurls in his chest. He’s being a real ass. And Shane is honestly being a good sport. More considerate than he needs to be considering they all agreed to this and a weird, warm gratefulness blooms in his chest. He reaches out and runs his thumb along Shane’s full lips. “Make her fucking cum.”

A wry little grin appears on Shane’s face and he leans down and takes one of Joni’s nipples again in his mouth. She sighs, laying back heavier on Sebastian’s chest. The angle’s tougher this way, but he can still feel the spongy patch of her g-spot. His fingers bump into Shane’s but soon they find a rhythm and, together, they work Joni up to the point of sobbing. Her muscles are trembling, skin slick with sweat. “She’s gonna squirt,” Sebastian says to the ether. He can tell by the way her pussy is shivering around his fingers, the sloppy wet sounds coming from her.

“Shit,” is all Shane says, but Sebastian feels him double down on her clit and she yelps.

Sebastian nips at her ear. “Aren’t you?” She nods frantically. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You’re gonna cum so hard for me,” he glances at Shane, “gonna cum so hard for Shane.”

“Y-yes.” Her voice comes out broken and before Sebastian can tease her for it, she is gushing over his fingers, onto his lap, shouting his name.

“Holy fucking Yoba.” Shane scoots a little back on the bed, staring down between her legs. He blinks up at both of them, almost incredulous. “That’s so hot.” He smiles, then laughs. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Oh my god.” He leans over and kisses Joni and then she’s laughing too. Sebastian can’t help but grin, holding her tight to him, stroking her gently all over, keeping her warm.

“You’re thicker though.” Shane’s fucking whining and it’s grating on Sebastian’s nerves, all good will dissipating just as quickly as it came. They’re bickering like two kids, not at all like the two grown men they are, naked and kneeling on Joni’s bed. “You’re like way thicker.”

Sebastian practically sneers at him. “Yeah, but I’ve done this before. _A lot._”

Shane rolls his eyes. “I get it. You’ve fucked a lot. I remember high school too, okay?”

Joni laughs and both of their heads snap back to look at her. She’s laying languid on the pillows, her hair like a halo, legs parted to reveal the slick pink of her pussy. “It’s up to her.” Sebastian says sternly, puffing himself up.

Shane stutters. “Yeah, yeah. Of course. Of course.”

Joni rolls her eyes and reaches out. “Come here.” They both move toward her.

The first finger is always the hardest. It gets easier after that. She’s so tense, his Joni. All the time. He has to work her limber, work out all the kinks before he can do much at all. She likes to be kissed. So he kisses her. Down her spine, gently on each cheek. He kisses her between her legs until she’s shaking and then, with lube glistening on his finger, he works his way into the tight bud of her ass. She rocks back toward him, her hand reaching for him through her legs. He takes hold of it with his free hand and squeezes. She lets her head fall into Shane’s lap only to have him lift it up again, pulling her into a kiss. Sebastian can’t quite admit to himself that it’s a hot view. Shane’s fingers carding through her hair, his other hand playing softly with her nipples. Sebastian’s so hard it hurts.

He slips another finger inside and waits, letting Joni rock back on him when she’s ready. “How does it feel?” He asks, stroking down her flank.

“Fuck, it feels good.”

“Yeah?” He nips at her ass cheek. “Think you can take us both?”

“Yoba, yes. I want to.” She shudders and Sebastian looks up to find Shane looking a little shellshocked, like he still isn’t sure if this is a dream or not.

“What about you?” Sebastian leans over Joni to get closer to Shane. He knows his eyes have darkened, that they’re simmering now. “Think you can handle her pussy?” Shane gulps. He says nothing, but he dips down and takes Joni’s face in his hands, smashing their lips together.

Sebastian can’t move much in this position. He’s on his back, legs splayed out, Joni’s back pressed heavy against his chest. She’s got her head tucked in the crook of his neck, her hair soft against his cheek. He can only really rock his hips, palm flat on her belly. Her ass is so tight and every so often her whole body will break into shivers. He’s keeping an eye on her, worried suddenly that this was too much, worried that she’d only said yes to please him. But then she’ll start to moan, her hips churning down onto him, and the worry vanishes.

Shane’s between both of their legs, thrusting and groaning. Sebastian can feel the pressure from inside her ass. It’s making him feel full, can’t even imagine how Joni must feel. “You good?” He asks again, nibbling on her ear.

“Ye-yeah. I’m, _Yoba, _I’m good.”

Sebastian glides his hand down to pass his fingers gently over her swollen clit. “What does it feel like?”

“Full, I-“ She hunts for his hand, squeezes it tightly. “Oh god, I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never….I feel like I’m gonna…” He watches her throat bob. “I’m gonna…”

“Cum baby,” Sebastian whispers hot in her ear, “cum for me.” And then she breaks, whole body going rigid, back arching off his chest. He and Shane both go still, Shane’s hands holding her thighs still, Sebastian running his thumb in soft circles in the dip of her hips. “Easy, easy.” He kisses a spot behind her ear, a little down her neck. “Need a break?”

She shakes her head, body still trembling. “No, no. Please, _please, _keep fucking me.”

“Gonna change positions,” Sebastian grunts. He eases himself up to sitting, pulling Joni with him. Shane’s cock comes out of her with a wet pop.

Sebastian starts to grind his hips into her again, but Shane looks frozen. He glances at Sebastian, eyes almost pleading. Sebastian quirks an eyebrow. “You heard the lady, didn’t ya?”

It’s like a spell is broken. Shane lets out a breathy laugh and leans over. He kisses Joni, just barely a peck and Sebastian watches him look at her. There’s a tenderness in his eyes that makes Sebastian feel tender too. “Are you really okay?”

Joni laughs and Sebastian can’t help but smile at the sound. “Yeah, better than okay.”

Shane nods, still unsure, but leans down to kiss her again, and Sebastian can feel her ass tighten as Shane’s cock slides back inside her pussy.

Sebastian’s not totally sure where the idea comes from, the urge. But as the three of them move together, a mess of sweaty skin and roaming fingers, Sebastian reaches out to cup Shane’s balls. He grunts, surprised, but leans into the touch. Sebastian rolls them around on his palm, working his thumb along the skin. “Feel good?”

“Shit man. That’s fucking…nice. It’s nice.”

Sebastian chuckles, running two fingers along the seam between his balls. Shane jerks, moaning, his eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah, I bet.” He presses a kiss on Joni’s collarbone. “And what about you, huh? Still feeling good?” Joni reaches back for his neck. Sweet, little moans pour of out her mouth, her murmured _yes _barely audible over the slapping of flesh. Sebastian turns his gaze back to Shane. “You’re a lucky son of a bitch to get to watch her cum like this.”

“Maybe we could switch.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“Play nice.” Joni groans, slapping him playfully on the arm. But before he can tease her back, her whole body tense. She bears down on him hard, hips jerking, and Sebastian’s orgasm sneaks violently up on him. He growls, fingers digging bruises into her soft skin.

Joni searches him out when they’ve finished, falling into his arms, curling up like a little cat. Shane lingers a little awkwardly on the edge of the bed and something about the sight of it makes that familiar guilt coil in Sebastian’s chest. Joni and Shane are good friends. Have been for a while, Sebastian knows that. He knows too that Shane’s been there for her sometimes when he wasn’t and maybe that’s the root of the jealousy, of that weird competitive urge that rose up in him as soon as they got here, this whole thing the byproduct of a couple of joints and a little barbed teasing. Sebastian waves Shane over with a quick flick of two of his fingers, then arranges Joni until her back is pressed against his chest. He watches as she drapes her legs over Shane’s lap. Shane’s looking hard at Sebastian and, after a moment, Sebastian realizes he’s asking permission. Sebastian gives him a curt nod and Shane starts in on her feet, massaging the balls of them with his thumbs. Sebastian wraps his arms around Joni, cocooning her in his warmth, and kisses the top of her head. She laughs, squirming a little between both of them. “What did I do to deserve all this?”

“Oh sweetheart, you deserve this and more.” Sebastian lays his twang on a little thick, knows Joni likes the country lilt to his voice. He kisses her cheekbones. “Let me draw you a bath.”

There’s a dusting of snow on the ground. The earth is cold and quiet as they stand out on the farmhouse’s porch. The afternoon sky is a pale, even grey. Sebastian’s shirtless under his coat, the wind biting at his sides as he lights his second cigarette. A needy meow pulls him from his thoughts and he bends down to scratch behind Goose’s ears. The cat purrs loudly, rubbing up against the legs of his jeans. Joni’s still in the bath. He’d watched her a little while Shane got dressed, watched her run her fingers down the long lines of her body. A quiet, soft intimacy. But then he’d left her alone, headed out to the porch with Shane to get a smoke in. It’s cold out, but it’s beautifully clear and the smell of clean earth and wood smoke settles something deep inside of him. Gives him room to think. And he’s busy trying to figure out if Joni’s got enough shit in her pantry for him to throw something together for the three of them when Shane clears his throat. Sebastian glances over and finds that he’s got that worried look he used to get in high school before a test, before a big game.

“I just want you to know that I know this isn’t like…going anywhere with her. I’m not trying to move in on what you have.”

Sebastian takes a long drag. “Wasn’t even a question.”

Shane snorts. “You’re such a jerk.”

Sebastian laughs too, releasing his shoulders. “Might be a little touchy.”

“Understandable.”

Sebastian takes another long drag before ashing his cigarette on the top step. “I’d do this again.” He looks at Shane from the corner of his eyes. “If Joni’s into it.” He rolls his shoulders, pulling his coat tighter around him. “If you are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love the people in this fandom so much and I always appreciate your comments and kudos.


End file.
